


Misdiagnosis

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon finds Illya lying on the sand.





	

Napoleon knew he had a reputation for being late on occasion. He also knew that it was usually his partner who was waiting for his arrival. Such was the case as he sped along the highway towards the designated rendezvous point. This time though, it really wasn't his fault.

As soon as Illya had called to say he had completed the assignment, Napoleon had set off to collect him. It should only take ten minutes for Solo to get from the motel to the beach, but a small mishap resulted in a hold up.

The large white dog had seemingly come out of nowhere, which had caused Napoleon to swerve violently. Luckily, he hadn't been going at a high speed, which meant the crash with the police vehicle hadn't resulted in much too damage. Unfortunately, the officers hadn't seen the loose dog. If it hadn't been for several passers-by, who had witnessed the whole thing, Napoleon would have been arrested for reckless driving. By the time the matter was sorted, he was already ten minutes late.

When Solo finally made to the meeting point, he couldn't immediately see Illya. A few seconds later, his heart almost stopped when he spotted a prone figure lying in the sand. The blond hair, which was moving with the breeze, instantly identified the figure as Illya. Napoleon thought back to the communicator conversation he'd had with his partner half an hour earlier. The Russian had said his assignment was completed successfully, but had made no mention of being injured. Someone must have followed him and attacked him.

Napoleon broke into a run, all the time pleading with the almighty to keep Illya alive. Dropping to his knees, he checked for injuries and signs of bleeding, but found nothing.

"What are you doing?"

Illya had opened his eyes and was surprised to find his partner prodding at his torso.

"I'm checking you for injuries?"

"Why?"

Napoleon stared at Illya as though he had two heads.

"I found you lying unconscious on the beach," he stated. "What was I meant to think?"

"You found me asleep you blockhead. It's a warm day, so I thought I would bask for a while until you arrived. Honestly Napoleon! I don't get injured on every mission."


End file.
